Lost and Gone
by skelebutt
Summary: Romano has recently died and Spain is reminded of him everywhere. Spain must cope with his loss and overcome it. Will he overcome the tragedy or get loss in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Antonio trudged along the dark road. The cold winds making him shiver with every breeze. He was returning from his job at the large fashion company he worked for. His only way of making his way home was to walk. He glanced up at the towering streetlight that projected a bright, yellow light that blinded him. Antonio sighed as he came to a large house that he owned. The building was built out of a brick material with a simple black shingled roof. He climbed up the stone pathway and steps. He fumbled with the glint of metal in his hands and opened the door. A creak coming from it in an ominous tone. He walked in taking off his coat and placing it on a silver hook. His emerald green eyes drooping from his lack of sleep and his body aching from exhaustion.

Antonio walked into the kitchen and began searching the old oak cabinets for some food. He noticed a lone box of pasta sitting in the back of the compartment. He pulled it out and inspected the box. It was in simple casing and labeled Fettuccine noodles in bold white letters contrasting with the boxes blue background. The food bringing memories back that pierced his heart. His husband, Lovino, had loved the pasta. It had been his favorite and they would make it together.

Antonio grabbed the small picture frame that sat on the window sill above the sink. He sighed as he recalled the fond memories he had with Lovino. Lovino was only twenty-five when he had died. The cause was a gunshot through his heart. His father had been involved with gangs, thus making him a target for any rivaling groups. Antonio wiped small tears that threatened to spill from his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. He scoured the lower cabinets for a small pot to boil water in. Once he had found a pot, Antonio began filling it with the clear liquid that came from his kitchen faucet. He placed the stone grey pot on the gas stove. He turned on the the small burner underneath it. Antonio pulled out a tall bar stool from beneath the counter. He sighed and sat on the seat. The metallic surface was cold to the touch when he sat. He stared at the picture frame that he still held. The photo of Lovino was almost haunting him. Antonio could still remember the first time he had met the hot headed Italian he had fallen in love with.

~Flashback~

Antonio smiled and gripped the small pen and notepad in his hand. He glanced down at his crisp white apron. Quickly he dusted it off before he heard his name called.

"Toni! There's a customer at table seven that needs their order taken!", Francis, Antonio's friend, had called from the front of the restaurant. Antonio let out a small huff before straightening his tie. He worked as a server in his best friend's restaurant. It didn't pay too much but it'd have to do before he could manage to make it onto his feet once more. Antonio walked out into the large dining area. He glanced around till he spotted the chestnut haired young man that sat at the table he needed to serve. The male had a noticeable curl that stuck out from his head. His nose was pointed and refined. A scowl rested upon the face of him and his hazel eyes, perfect like almonds that were staring at the menu in front of him. His body was hunched over the table in an exhausted and troubled manner. He was dressed in a formal black and white suit with a bright violet necktie. Antonio walked over to the young man. A bright smile resting on his face as he made his way to the table.

"Hola sir! My name is Antonio. I'll be your waiter today. What would you like to drink tonight?", Antonio asked cheerfully. His voice wavering with happiness and his thick Hispanic accent coating each word he spoke. He had to be careful to not let any more of his native language words to slip from his mouth once young man looked up at Antonio before going back to the menu he had in front of him.

"I'll take a glass of Malvasia wine.", the man grumbled. He seemed to have an accent but, Antonio couldn't tell exactly what. The customers hazel eyes were focused back on to the menu that sat in front of him. Antonio nodded and scribbled his drink onto his notepad. He left in an instant to the kitchen and took a deep breath. He's never met someone who seemed to dislike and scowl at the world in front of him. Antonio walked to the bottles of wine that sat still and untouched. He grabbed one and then plucked a wine glass off the counter. His mind was still going over what the man looked like and his mannerisms. He placed them onto a saucer before he went to fill a small glass with water as an addition to the alcoholic beverage. He picked up the saucer carefully. He didn't want to have any one the objects fall to the floor of the restaurant.

Antonio brought over the glass and placed it onto the table carefully. He then placed the cup of water onto the table. The contents almost spilling but, Antonio made sure it didn't. Antonio then pulled the wine top off and poured a small amount of it into the crystal clear glass. He stopped and left the wine bottle on the table for the customer to keep for himself.

"Are you ready to order yet?", Antonio questioned the man. He set down his menu after nodding carefully.

"I'd like the Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp as an addition. May I also have a bowl of the italian sausage and tomato soup?", the young man said. His eyebrows were still knitted together like it was just his normal face. The eyes of the man held a small glint in them. His lips sitting in a straight line. Antonio looked over it and wrote the order quickly and quite sloppily onto the paper. He gave one more smile before turning on his heels to the kitchen. Placing his order up with many other ones already in line, Antonio chuckled as he tried to make out what was going on inside the head of that man. Antonio smiled and left the kitchen to tend to the other tables he had to take care of that evening. He would always glance at the one man that he couldn't stop thinking of. It confused him how the man stayed on his mind even when he wasn't particularly thinking of much.

It had been around twenty minutes or so. Antonio walked back into the kitchen to find that the young man at table seven's order had just been cooked. He picked up the hot and fresh foods and carried them out into the large dining hall. He walked to the table and noticed that the man was almost smiling. The slight smile on his face warmed his heart in a way. It must've been the delicious sight of food, but it still managed to make him happy. Antonio could smell the sweet aroma of the soup as he lowered his saucer onto a small stand. The gentleman's eyes stared at the food hungrily as Antonio set it on the table. Antonio smiled once again at the young sir as he took his first bite of the savory meal.

"Enjoy your meal sir.", Antonio hummed. He turned and left the customer to eat the food alone and without disturbance. Throughout his meal Antonio would go check on the other male. He still couldn't tell what ethnicity he was from. Antonio soon gave up and soon lost himself once again in his work. The image of the man still fresh on his mind.

After a whole thirty minutes Antonio had went to check on his beloved customer at table seven. The young man had finished all his food. The male had paid his bill and, Antonio was bringing back the young man his credit card that had been used to pay for the meal. He handed the small leather pouch to the man as he began to stand. He turned and smirked at Antonio. Antonio was confused when the hand of the customer was stuck out to him as a greeting. Warily Antonio took it his smile quickly returning.

"Oi, Antonio si? How would you like to come work in my company one day? My name is Lovino. I encourage you to call me to come join us.", Lovino said. Antonio stared at the man and disbelief. Before he could say anymore, Lovino had left the restaurant. Two Euros were left upon the table as a thank you. Antonio reached down and took it in awe. He rarely managed to get tips even then they weren't as hefty as this one. Lovino had just left Antonio with a hard decision and an odd feeling.

~Flashback over~

Antonio smiled at the bitter-sweet memories. He could feel the warm drops of salty water run down his sun-kissed face as he recalled the event. He wished he could see Lovino's face just one more time. Just to make him smile once more before having to lose him forever. Antonio jumped up quickly when he noticed that the pot or water was over boiling. He mentally yelled at himself for forgetting the pot had existed. He walked over and stirred the pot Antonio poured in the raw noodles slowly. He used his shirt sleeve to try and wipe away the small tears that threatened to spill once more from his eyes.

"Stop fucking crying Toni.", Lovino's voice was heard from somewhere around Antonio. He paused and thought for a second. He did hear Lovino's low and harsh voice ring through his ears. Antonio quickly looked around before sitting down. He held a hand up to his head in surprise and fear.

"L-lovi..?", Antonio croaked. His voice trembling from his tears.

~AN~  
Chapter 2 is out now! So ge read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio glanced around the room. His eyes were red from crying. Frantically he stood, forgetting about the food on the stove. Antonio shook his head at the thought of Romano being alive. He had seen Feliciano, Lovino's younger brother, come to his door with a tear stained face a few weeks ago. He put a hand up to rub his temple. "It had to just be mi imaginación.", Antonio muttered under his breathe. He walked over to the stove and switched the burner off. Antonio had figured he wasn't so hungry anymore. He glanced around the kitchen before switching off the the light and leaving to his room.

He walked up the creaking stairs as he stared blankly in front of him. He let out a small breath as he opened the door to his room. The walls a calming green with white accent colors floating about the room. Antonio blinked dazed slightly, to try and see the room, clearly in front of him. He walked much like a zombie to his dresser, pulling out an assortment of sleepwear. Tired and clumsily Antonio slipped into the night clothing. He rubbed his drooping eyes before sitting on the soft mattress. As soon as Antonio's head hit the pillow, he drifted off to sleep. Something that'll be hard for him to do later in the future.

~Next Morning~

Antonio could hear the sweet sound of birds chirping outside. He hummed softly along with them as he sat and stretched his arms. His back was sore for some odd reason. Antonio shrugged it off as he walked into his closet. Various work clothing hung on the racks. He had picked a light blue dress shirt to go with a pair of khakis. He slipped on a pair of his leather shoes before walking downstairs.

He noticed the large metal pot that set on the stove. Antonio cringed at the sight, remembering he had left the raw noodles sitting there all night. He let a hand run through his hair before picking up the container and dumping the contents into the sink. Quickly, Antonio flipped on the disposal to help the soggy noodles down the drain. He walked over to the coffee maker sighing. After starting his coffee, Antonio went to get the paper that sat on the porch. He took a glance at the headline "Major Fashion Cooperation Under Distress". He shook his head at the ridiculous idea. The article claimed the business he had worked for as close to closing because of Lovino's death. Antonio couldn't look at the vile thing much longer before tossing the entire thing into the recycle bin.

He sauntered back to the kitchen and made his coffee. He could smell it's sweet aroma as he took a small sip. Antonio looked over at the clock and jumped, nearly spilling the coffee on himself. He had to leave his home now. Antonio walked towards the door, quickly he grabbed his warm jacket. After managing to slip into the jacket, Antonio left out the door to his car. He pulled out his set of keys smiling for once. He heard the lock click as he opened the door. He placed down his cup of coffee in the cup holder. He sat down, slamming the door after him. He sighed and began driving off towards his office.

Antonio walked through the glass doors of his tall office building. He waved to Elizaveta, the receptionist of the large building. She smiled and gave a small wave back. Antonio made his way to the large metal doors of the elevator. The doors opening with ease after he pressed the small button. He stepped into it and mashed the button to the floor that his office was on. He stepped out of the elevator passing Feliciano's office. He could hear the younger man talking to someone on the phone. Antonio shook his head and walked into his office after unlocking the door. He placed his leather briefcase onto his desk and sat down in his chair. Taking a deep breath, Antonio turned on his desktop monitor and began pulling out his recent paper work for sales in stores.

After about twenty or so minutes of work Feliciano came into his office.

"Ciao Toni. Here's the paperwork for models that will be in the next photoshoot. I need you to look over them before going and giving them to Gilbert. He has to make sure the models are in check and ready for a photoshoot tomorrow or Thursday morning.", Feliciano explained as he laid the file folder onto his desk. Since Lovino's death Feliciano realized how much life was worth and began to take things more seriously. He rarely smiled or even spoke much anymore to anyone. He had lost sight of his old self.

"Alright. Gracias Fel-", Antonio stopped himself when he glanced back up at Feliciano. He looked different, he looked like Lovino. He had the dark auburn hair of the angry yet sweet Italian. He had hazel eyes that seemed to glow a bit. Then he was almost frowning or trying not to smile at Antonio. Antonio stood up silently, looking at Lovino or so he thought whom it was. Feliciano backed up in fear. Antonio then walked over and hugged Feliciano.

"Antonio! What are you doing!?", Feliciano exclaimed in fear. He struggled in the older man's grasp. Antonio released Feliciano from his embrace and glanced back at him.

"Oh. I-I'm so sorry, Feliciano. I have no idea what's wrong with me. I thought you were him then I-I'm sorry.", Antonio muttered out in defeat. He didn't understand how he saw Lovino for a second there. He was sure he thought he saw Lovino's auburn hair, hazel eyes, and stubborn curl that'd never go down.

"Why don't you go home. You probably have been overworking yourself recently.", Feliciano suggested shakily. Antonio nodded and began packing his things. As he did that, Feliciano left back to his office. Antonio felt awful and sorry for what he had just done. He knew Feliciano possibly felt awful after his brother's death. Antonio sighed in disappointment as he walked to the elevator. When he walked into the small metal compartment, Francis was standing there with a file folder in his hands. Francis was the photographer for the company and had been Antonio's friend for a while. Francis smiled at Antonio as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Antonio! Bonjour mon ami! I take it you're doing well?", Francis asked.

"I'm ok mi amigo. Things could be better but, that's just life. Heh.", Antonio chuckled nervously. Francis sighed and patted Antonio lightly on the back.

"We all miss him. It'll get better soon. Now, to get on a different topic not as sad. I met this author named, Arthur the other day. I've invited him to live with me. He seems pretty cute but, he has quite the attitude.", Francis rambled on.

"Well I guess you'll just have to see as time passes!", Antonio chuckled. Francis nodded in agreement. As the elevator made it's way to Francis' floor it stopped and opened.

"I must leave now. I'll see you later Toni. Maybe Gil, you and I should go out to eat or for coffee sooner or later.", Francis said as he waved farewell. Antonio waved back as the elevator doors shut and brought him down to the first floor.

Antonio walked out of the office building disappointed. It had been an awful day even though he had seen Francis. He figured he might as well just head home and take a nap before working on paperwork he would've had to do in the office. He got into his car and began driving home, a nap in his near future.

~AN~

And that was chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try and get chapter three out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
